Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles
by TempestLullaby
Summary: A challenge in which you play ten songs, and in the time frame of each song write a story. I chose to do Ranger's Apprentice, with canon pairings in some stories. Some are totally scattered, but this was so much fun! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the Ten song, Ten drabbles challenge by...Yeah, I have no idea. But it seemed fun and creative, so I'm doing to Ranger's apprentice. You must name the title of the song, the artist, and the length. Then write a story in the amount of time the song gives, from start to end. When the song stops playing, you stop writing. So, I'm gonna grab a diet coke and see where the heck this leads to. Let's just hope I get a totally unfair song length, like seven minutes instead of two.

**Key:**

**#. Title** (_Author_) -_Length_: m:s

* * *

**1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams** (_Green Day_)_ - Length_: 4:21

Halt had spent so much time alone.

Walking paths in the dark, slinking around the forest in the rain, watching his comrades fall in battle. He had done them all by himself, and if not that then by himself in his thoughts. He always carried the souls of lost friends or foes, carried the burden of his job on his back.

The burden of a killer.

He would wake up, clutching his breast, panting after the nightmares of sacrifice and battle and the fates of those that he had killed. He then realized no one could hurt him in war, as thought in his dreams.

Because he lie alone in his bed and alone in his house, just like every night before, and what was to be every night after.

Or so he thought.

**

* * *

2. The Scene is Dead; Long live the Scene** (_Cobra Starship_) - _Length_: 2:43

Will huddled in his sheets, cold and frightened. Nightmares kept him awake every night, it seemed, for the past month.

The months in Skandia were the worst of his life. Drugged, beaten and crushed, Will was fated to Live the life of a slave. And yet Will relived these atrocities every time he closed his eyes.

Alyss was scared for her husband, placing his trembling hand calmly against hers.

Alyss looked into the eyes of the man next to her. The eyes, large and scared, slowly calmed and eased.

Will slowly smiled and, taking her smooth hand, led her into a slow, comforting dance.

**

* * *

3. Autumn** (_Sparks the Rescue_) _Length_ - 3:26

Horace fought all his life. Why was this time any different?

He slashed and hacked through the lines of men, hardly feeling the blows against his blade. He never once saw the face of any man he hadslain in that particular battle.

Only the face of his beloved.

He saw to where they were holding her, tied to a post on their side of the field. An act of defiance against the king, the warriors of Picta captured and planned to kill the princess.

Horace grated his teeth and fought as though a spirit were at his heels and in his mind, screaming and cheering him on, compelling him.

As he made his way to the other side of the battlefield, he caught the eyes of the princess.

And she giggled.

**

* * *

4. Beyond the Sea** (_Bobby Darin_) _Length_ - 2:50

The ocean was cold as Will sank down, down, down into the depths. Pushed off a ship by a cruel captain who believed he was looking for smuggled cargo.

Will's eyes began to close as his life flashed before his eyes. The memories of all those who he loved, whom he had killed.

Even the people he despised.

Will's eyes began to close as he realized he couldn't swim well, and couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

An anchor dropped down near him, and he smiled and grasped the rope with both hands, climbing up towards the surface.

Like Jack and the Beanstalk, he mused.

**

* * *

5. Rude Boy** (_Rihanna_) _Length_ - 3:43

Alyss Mainwaring was a good girl.

She did her chores around the ward, volunteered at the Diplomatic Services office, even watched the younger children in the Ward building.

She felt so...bad as she trotted around Redmont with Will, at night.

They grinned, talked, and roamed the streets as if they owned them. Will encouraged Alyss to knock on a villager's door, then quickly hide in the bushes. They could barely contain their snickers of delight and wickedness as confused townsfolk rambled about outside.

And so, they ran across streets and roads as if the very Redmont castle was in the palm of their hands.

Who knows, someday it might be.

**

* * *

6. When She Loved Me** (_Sarah McLachlan_) 3:04

Gilan stood opposite Jenny in the cold Redmont night. She was broken, he could tell, staring into his eyes with such intense hatred and sadness.

Such overpowering loneliness.

Gilan tried to form words, but all that came out was a sigh of defeat. Jenny stood, waiting. Waiting to hear his apology.

His regret.

"Four years of my life." She remarked, in hardly more than a whisper. "amounted to nothing."

Gilan finally found his voice. "Jenny, I thought-"

"No, you didn't." She said, shaking her head, fresh tears hitting the earth. "You didn't think, Gilan."

**

* * *

7. Take it off** (_Kesha_) _Length_ - 3:35

Pauline was cornered against a stone wall, nothing to defend herself with but her small, sharp blade and equally sharp wit. Thugs; theives, they were. They looked scraggly and dirty, most missing one or more teeth.

One spat, grinned, and twisted his jagged blade between his fingers. The smooth metal gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. "Yer' husband can't protect ya now, lady." He snickered along with his fellow companions.

Pauline smiled sadly. "I know."

**

* * *

8. Check Yes Juliet** (_We the Kings_) _Length_ - 3:40

Will threw rocks at the yellow window. A lock unhooked, a hinge creaked, and the gorgeous face of Alyss appeared.

"Hello, you." She greeted, smiling.

"Hello, you," He said back.

Alyss opened her mouth to say something, when she looked behind her suddenly. "The guards are coming. I don't think I can talk much longer."

Will's smile faded. "It won't be long til you're out of there, I promise. Soon It will be just us, together."

"You and me." Alyss noted, cocking her head.

Will gulped. "You and me."

**

* * *

9. Ladies Love Country Boys** (_Trace Adkins_) _Length_ - 3:42

Cassandra strutted down the halls of the castle. She felt as though someone was following her as she tried to escape silently. She knew all her maids would tell nearly everyone where she was going, and that Horace had most likely asked her father for permission, but what's the fun when you can't at least act as though you're sneaking out?

She silently left through one of the small underground tunnels, leading to a small grove.

Horace was waiting, his head turned toward the sky as though he was listening for something. Cassandra studied the warrior.

"What? No flowers?" She teased.

Horace smirked and, looking around, twisted off a small twig of dead berries. "For you," he murmured.

**

* * *

10. Toxic** (_Britney Spears_) _Length_ - 3:21

Jenny slipped into Gilan's arms so easily, it was as if she were made to do so. Any time they were together, she somehow always ended up in his hold.

They walked home from her restaurant one night, his long dark hair and mischievous eyes already melting Jenny's heart like butter. Her light blonde hair and bouncy attitude made Gilan want to laugh all night long.

His cabin approached. Jenny stood opposite him to say farewells, when he invited her in instead. He boiled a pot of coffee, Jenny's favorite, when she walked right up to him and kissed him, long and soft. Gilan sighed into the kiss.

From around the corner of the wall, they heard a loud cheer of relief. Halt, Will, Horace, Cassandra, and Alyss appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Finally!" They chorused.

* * *

I had way too much fun with this. I need to do this again, sometime, when I'm bored and need Ideas. Yeah, some of them were very scattered and random, but whatever. I liked almost all of them. I was so glad that I got some songs that I really liked on my ipod, which is weird because I usually have to skip around until I find a song that I want to listen to.

I was HOPING that I didn't get Ladies Love Country Boys. Fantastic song, but what could I possibly take from that? One awkward story, apparently.

Okay, So I DID skip around on the last one. My Ipod played nothing but Hairspray and High School Musical songs, and I told myself that I wouldn't do those two. Then Dare by Gorillaz came on, and that probably would've turned out cool, but I skipped it and Toxic came on and I couldn't resist.

Do you like? I'll probably do a take two or something, but in the meantime please REVIEW and all that fun stuff.

What was your favorite one?


	2. Chapter 2

It's Take II, people! YEAH I KNOW I should be working on Trapped, but this is so much fun! Hmm, lets see who I'll kill in this piece?

**Key:**

**#. Title** (_Author_) -_Length_: m:s

**1. Dum Diddly** (_Black Eyed Peas_) - _Length_: 4:19

The single robber ran fast as his feet could carry him, various twigs and branches whipping his face pink. He panted audibly, despite his efforts to stay quiet. His feet ached and his body was weary to the core; he couldn't stop running. Not now, not so very close to the border. If he wasn't in the same fief, then he couldn't legally be chased, could he? The arrow that whizzed past his head told the robber that the Ranger behind him didn't care one bit.

Halt was in hot pursuit.

The robber tripped over an unseen root and, with a show of flailing his arms wildly, fell to the ground. Scrambling his feet in a hurry to get away, he felt an iron grip seize his collar and he knew he was good as gone.

The short ranger held him up to his face, fierce grey eyes smoldering holes into the groveling robber.

"P-please! Don't kill me! Ha-Have mercy!" The robber managed in a hoarse whisper.

Halt showed his teeth. "Why in the world would I do something like that?"

**2. Leave Out All the Rest** (_Linkin Park_)_ Length_ - 3:20

Wil looked deep into Alyss's eyes. He saw the blame, the hate, the distrust in them. Alyss saw the honesty in his.

"I'll be back. It won't be like last time...I promise." Will threw on his cloak with one swipe of his arm. He mounted Tug, still gazing at Alyss. The Ranger looked her up and down, and found his voice. "I know that this hurts both of us. But it must be done." He nodded at the blonde girl, and rode into the night.

Alyss whispered one word.

"Traitor."

**3. We Will Rock You** (_Queen_) - _Length_: 2:02

Horace looked at his rag-tag group of knights, most of which had only just completed their second-year training. He sighed, knowing someone was going to have to command them.

"Men," He adressed, the shock of his firm voice through the eery stillness startling them. "Everyone here knows that it is our duty to go and fight whatever the hell is out there. We may even be the only ones left alive." He shifted his eyes around the ceiling, trying to listen for footsteps or any other sound of human life.

Maleki, a third-year apprentice, gripped his sword and smirked wickedly.

"Let's show those Pictish scum whose boss."

**4. Imma Be** (_Black Eyed Peas_) _Length_- 4:16

Gilan hopped onto the back of the carriage, unseen and unheard by its inhabitants. His eyes narrowed as he looked through a small crack in the wood. He saw the usual band of robbers, ruffians and rejects, making loud and inapropriate jokes. The whole carriage shook with laughter, the men showing their ugly teeth.

All except for one feminine _hmmph_!

A man turned toward the noise, noting the captive blonde in the corner. "Whats so wrong, missy?" He chuckled devilishly. "Ever heard a joke?"

She regarded him with a smoldering, critical look. "I'm very familiar with jokes, as I like good humour. That last remark was very primitive, I believe."

His grin faded. "I don't think I'm enjoying your company any more, girlie." He scoffed. "Take care of her." He jerked his thumb at a similarly grizzly man, who seemed all to eager to pull out his knife.

Gilan smashed through the flimsy wood with a kick, and grasped his sword firmly.

"No one touches Jenny," He threatened.

**5. Let It Be** (_The Beatles_) _Length_- 3:50

Halt held the crumpled, pale body close to his chest. He made no attempt to hide the tears that fell freely, his face lost of all usual composure. Halt looked again to the familiar body as another sob racked his shoulders.

Will eyes were open, though there was no life in them. His gray face showed no sign of warmth, or that any sort of joy had been there to begin with. The small form that Halt was used to was so terribly thin, his ribs showed blatantly through the flesh, his frail chest no longer moving.

Evanlyn moved to Halt's side as he cradled the boy, Horace nearby with his head in his palms.

"He's in pain no longer," Evanlyn couldn't bear to meet Halt's painful gaze.

In the corner, Horace wept silently.

**6. Decode** (_Paramore_) _Length_- 4:22

Horace took a tentative step away from Cassandra, careful not to disrupt what little sanity she had left.

"Cassie..." He spoke clearly, trying to ease her nerves by using her nickname. "You don't have to do this. Now set that thing down." He gulped and his gaze flicked to the gleaming blade in her hand.

With a violent shriek, the princess launched herself at the tall knight, knife and all. Horace yelped in shock, and dove to one side. He panted, staring at his wife through an expression of panic. "Are you mad?" He barked, trying desperately to stand up.

Cassandra cocked her head to one side, her eyebrows scrunched with confusion."Horace, why must you be so very loud? You're going to wake the baby." She pointed with her knife to the cradle on the other end of the room, soaked with blood.

**7. Spotlight** (_Mute Math_) _Length_- 3:20

Will noted the looks that the captives gave him, eyes wide with fear above the cloths that covered their noses and mouths. He tried a reassuring look, and saw his reflection in the water. It was frightening. He shook his head clear of it and ran to the nearest woman, whose screams came out in muffles and tears wetted the gag.

"It's alright," He said, making his best lopsided grin. "I'm not like the rest of them." He loosened her gag, and it fell to her shoulders. "Who did this to you?" He asked seriously. The captive gulped, unsure if to trust him, when their attention was turned to the front of the cave.

"That would be me," Meralon smirked.

**8. 5 Years Time** (_Noah and the Whale_) Length- 3:34

The meadow was beautiful. The wind blew gently throughout the small area of peace, whispering sweet promise of wildflowers and birdsong.

Will remembered Alyss' words: "_Take care of her. I know you will." She smiled that beautiful, radiant smile that melted Will's heart. _

Then she was gone.

It had been ten years since Alyss left, and yet Will still remembered the day as clearly as when it happened. Her eyes gleamed with that special witty light, her lips pink as the roses that grew near the cabin.

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted as he heard a small, sweet voice sing across the grasses:

"Daddy! Come on!"

Will couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he walked across the roots and grass, smelling the sweet spring air.

He held his daughter's hand as they both continued their stroll in the secret meadow.

For the first time in ten years, Will thought life was looking up.

**9. Dinosaur** (_Ke$ha_)_ Length_- 2:55

Pauline sat in her green cushioned chair, her hair up in a messy bun. She wore a plain gown, and had forgotten to apply her makeup this afternoon. Halt, as he stepped through the door, still caught his breath as he looked at his beautiful wife. He was about to comment on her dress, until he saw what was in her hands.

A small bottle of pink nail polish, held delicately between two fingers.

Halt regarded the small bottle with somewhat of a frown. He looked at her fingernails, most of which were covered in the like color.

"You have the nerve to bring pink into our home?" Halt asked accusingly. Pauline smiled.

"We all have to make sacrifices." She screwed the lid to the bottle and gently started to blow on her nails.

Halt sniffed. "Personally, you look better in violet," Halt muttered.

**10. Raise Your Glass** (_Pink_) _Length_- 3:23

Will couldn't quite remember the first time he had started to think of Alyss as anything more than just his friend. He shocked when, one day, he came to the sudden realization that Alyss was female, and a quite attractive one at that. He shook his head, as if to clear the thought, and continued on with his day.

It was a couple years later, only a few months before the Choosing. Will and Alyss were to go for a walk along the woods, a place of peace and quiet for both of them. Will rapped silently on Alyss's door and, without asking, walked in. Alyss was slipping on her boots, and noticed Will in the doorway. "I'll be out in aminute," She called, looking to Will's face.

But Will hadn't been looking at her face, or paying attention to her voice at all. As she was holding up her leg to put on her footwear, a fold of her skirts fell to reveal most of her leg. Will found himself unable to look away, noticing how delicately curved and shapely her legs were. After a few seconds, Alyss cleared her throat. "A-_hem_. Will?"

His head snapped up and she tugged her boot onto her foot, the cloth falling back to its original place a couple inches above her ankles. "Oh-Um, Yeah, right. Few minutes. Got it." Will smiled quickly, almost hurriedly, and dashed out the door. When he was out of earshot and around the corner, he leaned against the wooden wall. What had happened back there? His throat seemed clogged up, his heart beat faster, and he could feel the slightest bit of sweat on his forehead.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he thought of Alyss, that he rather liked seeing Alyss, and that he was strangely drawn to gazing at her finely sculpted legs.

He shook his head and walked out the door. "Must've been something I ate," He reasoned.

* * *

Aaaaaand that concludes our service broadcasting. Woah, what the heck happened there? First I'm killing Will, almost killing Jenny, making Cassandra go crazy and kill babies, then Alyss leaves Will! The last one was all sunshine and butterflies, and now I'm killing infants for Chrissake! Well, whatever. I didn't get as good song chioce as last time, so my stories aren't as good as the last batch. But I think these have a certain new feel to them, and I'm glad I got to do this again. I'm gonna have to do it whenever I have writers block, or whatever.

My favorite? Number 2 or Number 6.


End file.
